User blog:Smashidachi/Genisys Family September Update 2019
The following update will arrive around the 28th and 29th September. Some channels on the Discord server will probably not be available when the maintenance for this update starts. Genisys Family September Update 2019 (Version 3.2) '- The Gaming Category will be redesigned to have less channels and avoiding too many channels in the future:' #nintendo-games - 'This channel will include games made or published by Nintendo. (Nintendo of Europe, Super Mario, Pokémon, Super Smash Bros., Animal Crossing etc.) '#voxels-and-blocks - 'This channel will include games which are similar to Minecraft or use block/voxel graphics (Minecraft, Roblox, Starbound, Terraria, Cube World) '#the-battle-bus - 'This is the channel for Fortnite which will stay because it's very active. It's allowed to send stuff from Epic Games into this channel. '#shooter - 'This channel will include games which count to the genre "shooter" (PUBG, Apex Legends, Team Fortress 2, Call of Duty etc.) '#events - 'This channel will announce game or game-related events. People can also talk in this channel about events if there is not already a specific channel for the game (Nintendo Direct, E3, gamescom, Gaming Events etc.) '#others -'This channel will be for everything else and will also replace the "companies-of-the-apocalypse" channel. (Epic Games, Steam, SEGA, Xbox, Sony/PlayStation etc.) ''More genres can be added in the future when they are needed '''Note: All Gaming channels are not "Spoiler-Free" which means that you don't need to use the spoiler feature there when you talk about an event like the Nintendo Direct or anything game related like leaks (If you still want to use it that's totally fine). Talking about stories from games that first came out (eg. 3-4 weeks ago) still requires the spoiler feature. Even tho talking about events is allowed the Twitter feeds will still be shut downed at an event to avoid too much messages or an API crash from the feeds. '- Some roles will be renamed:' ��Fluffball = ��Fluff-Mafia ��Weeb = ��Weebus OwO ��Behindat & ��Psychopath = ��Crazy ��️‍��Gay = ��️‍��Gay Patrol Requesting a new main role is possible '- #general-roleplay and #deutsches-roleplay will get prepared for the new roleplay project' '- As already mentioned once the #open-roleplay can now be access without any separated role needed' '- Getting access to #general-roleplay and #deutsches-roleplay requires a character which is registered and also has an entry on the wiki' '- Even tho #open-roleplay normally has no rules it doesn't has any characters since it's more meant to be a mix of random actions. If you already have a character you can't use it in that channel' Project Genisys: Operation Phoenix Prologue The following text is a Prologue and Trailer for the new roleplay project: "Operation Phoenix". A mix between casual roleplaying and story scripted events. Everyone is able to see and read the roleplay but only people with a registered character can join it. The roleplay will be available in english and german while the german roleplay will only include casual roleplaying. "A very long time ago there were multiple people that created universes and worlds. They often got called "The Creators". The Creators once ruled the universes and worlds they created but after time passed more creators vanished from existence and only a few remain because they either were born with or got chosen to have creator powers." "No one really knows the legacy of the creators but some people are saying that their history is spitted into multiple universes waiting to be discovered. But not everyone that searches for the legacy has good intentions. A person that looks like a demon with the name "Username 666" decided to find the legacy of the creators so he can rule every universe." "The question is...will someone be able to stop him?" Genisys Family presents a new exclusive project for the discord server... and the comeback of an adventure *at the Horizon-Hub portal* *Raphael, Romeo and Toby jump out of the portal* Toby: Okay guys let's find that terminal before anything happens. Romeo: Why do you think something will happen? Toby: I don't think that person who hacked the Hub is just leaving without making sure that no one is fixing it. Raphael: Looks like you are not wrong... *points at a group of creatures that look glitched* Romeo: How can you be sure? Maybe they are frie--- *one of the glitched creatures is spitting at Romeo* Romeo: Nope they definitely want to kill us... *Raphael spawns a lightning and attacks one of the glitched creatures* Raphael: If they want to kill us they can try but will fail. Toby: Oh i see where this is going! *spawns Sans' Gaster blasters and Undyne's spears* Romeo: Ehm...guys? What about me? Raphael: Don't you still have your diamond sword? Romeo: Well yeah but you really think that this will help against these creatures? Raphael: You need to try it! Otherwise you will never find it out. Romeo: Okay then! *spawns his diamond sword out of his inventory* *all three of them are now attacking the glitched creatures* *while fighting Raphael notices the terminal* Raphael: The terminal is up there! Toby: Do you think you can reach it? Raphael: Yeah but don't think i should help you? Toby: These creatures seem to respawn because of whatever that person did to the terminal. So you are already helping us with fixing it. Romeo: My diamond sword has enough magic to kill those creatures so we should be able to hold them off long enough. *Raphael nods and then uses his shoes (which begin to glow blue) to jump up to the terminal* Raphael: Okay time to fix this bullshit. *connects an usb-drive to the terminal* *Toby and Romeo still fight the creatures* Toby: Geez it looks like they are not only respawning but also becoming more. Romeo: Yeah i think my sword will soon break because of that. Terminal: Shutdown executed. System will shut down now... *everything turns black except some lights* Toby: Welp...at least the creatures are now gone. Romeo: Let's go to Raph and see what he just did. *both are going to Raphael* Toby: Did you plan to shut down everything? Raphael: Yeah i needed to do that because otherwise i couldn't remove the virus. Romeo: Huh? Raphael: The virus always blocked me from removing it so i needed to shut down everything so i can just remove it by accessing the hard drive. Toby: Do you think it did something with the universes? Raphael: It shouldn't have done anything dangerous since i only disabled the connection between the universes. *Raphael restarts the terminal* Raphael: Okay everything seems to be fine except... Toby: Except what? Raphael: Something is wrong with some universes. They are like completly black...i think he didn't only infected the terminal but also some universes. Toby: What should we do now? Raphael: There maybe is a way. The terminal shows a specific source which is causing all the blackness in universes. So if we destroy that source then maybe the blackness goes away. Romeo: Did you find out who even caused all that? Raphael: Not really...i only found a text file where someone wrote "666" multiple times. Toby: ...I think i onced heard about an urban legend with someone that was called "666". He basically wanted to destroy everything but was stopped. I don't know if he still exits but he still wants to take over every universe. Romeo: Well then let's beat him up! Toby: It's not that easy. "666" has powers that even top the powers of a creator. He is very strong and we probably can't beat him without enough help. Raphael: I mean i have some people on Genisys that maybe can help. Toby: Maybe? Raphael: I am not sure if they will accept it. I mean...asking someone to risk their life just to save universes they probably don't even know sounds a little bit crazy. Romeo: Especially after they had a big fight which mostly was caused by me. Hehe...yeah...they will probably say no. Toby: My friends...you need to have hope! *begins to glow* Raphael: Just because you are from the Undertale universe doesn't mean that hope will instantly help. Toby: Still. Asking them will not hurt you. Raphael: I kinda have the feeling that some of them will hurt me when i ask them. Romeo: You mean the goat with the human girlfriend? Raphael: I think he will not even care probably... Toby: Maybe he cares if he finds out that his universe is probably affected by that too. Raphael: Really? Toby: Yep, i think actually all universes are affected except Genisys because it has some kind of protection. Raphael: Do they even have a choice then? Toby: Well we still can't just force them but maybe if they know that their universe is affected gives them the motivation? Raphael: I hope... Toby: Yes, have hope. *glows again* Raphael: Could you please stop that? Toby: I can't...sorry. *all three of them look at the screen with a list of universes* Raphael: Okay...i think it's time for a new adventure. Romeo: BAM BAM DA DA DA BAM BAM DAAAAAAA!!! Raphael: Why? Romeo: Epic Music... .mp3... *smiles* Raphael: *sigh* Project Genisys: Operation Phoenix a new roleplay adventure begins 29th September 2019 Characters: Raphael Smash, Romeo Creeptin & Toby Fox Category:Blog posts